I Don't Want You Here
by ButterflyxDaydream
Summary: Sherry Birkin & Jake Muller have never gotten along with each other ever since the two of them were children. But when Sherry's parents decides to go on a honey moon for two weeks, Sherry is force into staying with Jake and his father. Will Jake & Sherry get along just for two weeks? Read & Find out!
1. Chapter 1

** Sherry's P.O.V**

Jake Muller is the baddest bad boy in school. Girls want him, and guys envied him. Me? Scratch me off that list! Jake Muller and I don't get along. It all started when we were in the fifth grade. Jake and I were on a field trip.

Him and I were standing next to each at the aquarium looking at sharks. All I can remember is I was just staring at the shark that was inside the tank and suddenly I felt someone took my hand. When I turn to face him and ask him why he took my hand, he lean towards me trying to kiss me!

At first, I find myself leaning to kiss him too but then thoughts started to come across my mind and then I just slap him. Right on his left cheek. Yes, I remember that moment like it was yesterday.

"Hey Sherry." Claire said waving her hand in front of my face. Claire is my total best friend since six grade. When we've both met back in middle school, she helped me with find all of my classes and then we took it from there. Ever since then, we were close.

"Yes?" I answered shaking my head coming back into reality. Claire puts her hand back down and her lips form into a smirk. _Uh oh. Embrace yourself Sherry from something stupid to fly out of Claire's mouth. _

"Dreaming about Jake again?" Claire said locking her eyes with mine. "W-what? What the hell are you talking about?" I argued and then glancing down at my home made sandwich that my mother have made me before I went off to school.

"Besides, Jake is never on my mind. He's actually the last person who is on my mind right now. Right now I'm focusing on-" "Piers?" Helena interrupted me. "Uh no. I was thinking about him last period. Too late." I corrected her.

Helena smiles and then laughs, "Well, I was closer than red head here." She elbows Claire into her ribs. "H-hey! Watch it Harper! Quit doing that!" "Only if you stop asking Sherry about Jake!" The two girls went back and forth and suddenly I hear a voice coming from beside me.

I look up and see Piers. _God he's so hot with his new hair style. _He then flashes me a bright smile. _His smile is so please God help me from not drooling all over him. _

"H-hey Piers. W-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" _Crap, why am I shaking? Why am I stuttering? I never stutter! Dammit! _

A chuckle escapes his lips and then he stops, giving me a smirk. _Please just…go away before I do illegal things to you. _"I was wondering if you would like to study with me today after school."

_Hottie Piers Nivans want to study with me?! No freaking way! Am I being punk'd? But isn't Piers like the smartest person in this school? What possible class could he need help in? He's smart for crying out loud!_

"Sherry?" He said. When I came back into reality, I notice his smile have faded away. How long was I talking to myself in my head? "Um, sure." I said smiling at him like a total dork. I'm pretty sure my smile was more of a grin than a smile.

"Okay, I'd meet you by your locker. I hope you don't mind but I was thinking that we can study maybe at the library. Since it'll be quiet there."

_Not when it's you and me. _"Yeah, you're right. See you by my locker?" "See ya." Piers winks at me before he left. "Oooo." Helena sang crossing her arms at her chest. "Looks like someone has a hot study date tonight." "Yeah but at the library." Claire added rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up Claire. You're just jealous at the fact that Sherry has a date tonight and your boyfriend is too busy to even acknowledge you!"

"News flash, I don't have a boyfriend!" Claire argued and then getting up out of her seat. "Um, where the hell are you going?" Helena inquired. "I'm going to the girl's bathroom! Sheesh!" Claire made her way to the girl's bathroom and Helena and I just stood there sitting in our seats laughing.

* * *

** Jake P.O.V**

If you ever ask me who I hate in this school? That would defiantly be Steve Burnside and that damn Piers Nivans! Steve wants to be me badly, and Piers? Oh, don't let me go there. Piers is your typical, nerd and annoying person. Just looking at his face makes me cringe.

"Hey Jake! Heads up! A football was heading my way and I catch it with only one hand. "Hey man, what took you so long?"

Billy took a seat in front of me. "Have you seen that long ass line Jake? Dude! This school defiantly needs to put up a second line because one line is not working for me!"

"Buy your own lunch then?" I suggested him. "I wish. My mom told me to never take food to school because on my way to school a homeless guy might kill me for it." "Right." I told him sarcastically. _Why is he so dumb? Damn, I can't wait when school is over. _"Hey, Billy? I'm going to go get an apple."

Billy doesn't say a word to me, he just nods his head and takes a French fry from off his tray and eats it. As I was heading over to the cafeteria kitchen, I caught Sherry Birkin staring at me. _The fuck is she staring at? _The two of us eyes met each other's until I broke off contact. _Why is she staring? _

* * *

** Sherry's P.O.V**

_Did he notice me staring at him? Oh who am I fooling? He noticed! But what was he thinking? _"I'm back." Claire exclaimed sitting back down in her chair. Helena scoffs and says, "No one asked." "You know what Helena? You can suck my-" "Hey Claire!" Leon said standing behind her. Claire puts a hand over her mouth.

Her eyes widen and she mouths to me, "Is Leon there?" I didn't say a word so he doesn't think that the two of us our talking about him. I mouthed back slowly, "Yes now don't say it." Claire nods her head and then slowly turns around to face Leon. "Leon!" She shouted putting a fake smile on her face.

Leon hugs her and she hugs him back but this time smiling for real. "What are you doing here?" Claire asked in her fake voice. "Well, I do go to school here and I just wanted to stop by and say hi." "Hi and goodbye." Claire said rolling her eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh at Claire's comment. She was always so…crazy. But I love her dearly. "What is this?! What kind of apple is this?!" A voice said coming from inside of the cafeteria kitchen. "Who was that?" Helena asked looking around the lunch room.

"Oh, that must be Jake again. He's probably ranting about the school's apples again." Claire, Leon, and Helena all burst into laughter but I wasn't. "Well, he does have a point about the school's apples. I mean, they aren't even fresh." I shrugged softly.

Everyone at the table gasps. "Sherry?! My baby! Are you alright? Did your mom put something in your drink?" Claire asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow at me.

"What? No! All I'm saying is that Jake has a point about the apples!" "But you don't even eat apples Sherry? You eat oranges?" Leon interferes. "Ugh, but that isn't my-" "You like Jake don't you!" Helena said laughing.

My fist tightens in my lap and my throat began to tighten. "How could you guys say that?!" I got up out of my seat and quickly grab my school bag from off the floor. "I don't like Jake! And you and Helena know who I like! How dare you say I like that disgrace ugh!" I rush out of the lunch room hoping Helena and Claire wouldn't follow me trying to apologize.

Right now I could use me some alone time. If Helena or Claire or even Leon come looking for me, I went into the stair case and took a seat in one of the steps to finish up my home made sandwich. Taking a bite from out of it, I heard a voice from behind me. "Sherry?" "Please go away!" I swallowed hard and yelled, "Please get away from me!"

Piers appear besides me. "You're mad at me Birkin?" "Uh…" He only smiles at me and wipes the sandwich crumbs from off my lips softly with a napkin. "T-thank y-you." I said quietly. Piers just nods his head looking away from me. "So um, what are you doing here?"

"Getting away from my friends." I stated looking up at the ceiling. "Oh really? Well, I'm just going to leave you alone." He said getting up from where I was sitting. "What? No! Y-you're different!" "What?" "You're different Piers. You're like uh…my um…" Piers just stand there looking down at me waiting for an answer.

_God, why did I have to open up my big mouth? _"You're um…" "It's alright. You don't have to say it. Unless, you want me to?" "Oh no." I said starting laughing. "You know you don't want to."

He chuckles and then sits beside me again but this time he turns to face me. Piers took my hand and I look down at it. _Oh God, what is he doing?! Is he going to do what I think he's going to do? Is he going to- _"Sherry, I like you a lot." "Oh, don't worry. I like you a lot too." Piers grins. "We've been friends for almost for four months now and I was wondering if…"

My heart began to start pumping fast and hard. I almost felt myself almost crying. _God Sherry, don't cry in front of him. He's going to think that you're an amateur and then tell you never mind just like how Leon rejected you last year. Ew. _

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Piers finally said looking into my eyes. _Piers Nivans just ask me out! Wait till Helena and Claire hears about this juicy story! _"You know Piers…I've never thought you would ask me that…"

Just that the two of us both kiss until when the school bell rings which caused us to get up so fast. "Dammit!" I said taking a deep breath. Piers laughs. "Come on; let me walk you to class." "You want to walk me to P.E?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh shit. I'm uh sorry?" I giggled. "It's alright babe. Come on."

* * *

** Jake's P.O.V**

The bell has rung and here I am at my locker taking my English book out. "Fucking hate this school!" I slam my locker and Chris Redfield was standing in front of me. "What do you want Redfield?" "Did you hear?" "Hear about what?" Chris points at something behind me and I turn around to see where he was pointing at.

Who do I see? That damn Piers holding hands with Sherry down the hallway!

* * *

**Note: Should I continue this story? Yes or no?**


	2. Study Date?

** Sherry's P.O.V**

"No way!" Helena exclaimed in history class. "Piers Nivans asked you out?!" Claire and I told Helena to hush and she lower down her tone. "Piers asked you out?! That's…amazing!" She smiles.

"So did you two kiss?" Claire asked flipping through her history book. "What do I look like kissing a guy on the first day?" I said fiddling with my pencil. Helena and Claire look at each other and exchange a look. "Alright fine. We did but calm down."

Helena gets up from her seat and asked Mr. Barry our history teacher if she could use the bathroom. As soon as she exits the classroom, I heard her screaming. "Someone is happy for you." Claire said crossing her arms. "Yeah. I'm sorry about what happen back at the lunch room. I just don't understand why I even defended that bastard Jake in the first place. You know?"

She scoffs and then shakes her head. "Weren't you and Jake were like best friends in Elementary school?" _Dammit. _"Uh yes, why?" "Nothing…just curious." "Oh." As Jake started to come into my mind, the asshole himself enters inside the classroom. "Jake Muller!" Mr. Barry said looking up from the papers he was grading. "You're late. Once again. What's your excuse this time?"

"Well, what happen was that I gotten into a fight on my way here so." "And you expect me to believe that?" Mr. Barry asked taking his glasses off. "Fine, you don't have to believe me because the principal will just call me from the loud speaker any minute from now." Jake shrugged and headed back into the classroom, which was where I was sitting!

He took a seat that was not too far away from my table. As soon as he took a seat, he quickly whips out his cell from out of his pocket and begin to text. I assume a friend? "Sherry! Look! Piers just came in!" Helena lean against me and Piers came over to our table.

_What is he doing here? _"Hi Claire, Helena, and my beautiful girlfriend Sherry." Piers said kissing my forehead. Helena let out a giggle and I kicked her hard underneath the table. "Fuck." She muttered. "So what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked. He took a seat beside me looking deeply into my eyes. "I'm free this period. I figured why not visit my girlfriend and see what she's doing."

"But how did you know that I have this class?" "Because I know." He answered leaning to kiss me. I push him back and tried not to laugh but a tiny giggle came out of me. "Stalk much?"

I caught Jake in the corner of my eye fist tightening. Did the text message he had read gotten him upset_? Was he just jealous at the fact that I have a boyfriend now? My first boyfriend? No…I'm over reacting. I'm pretty sure Jake isn't jealous of me. Most likely he's probably laughing at me. _"Sherry?" Piers asked waving his hand in my face.

"Oh um…sorry?" "Are you okay?" He questioned. His smile never left his face when he asked me that. "Um, yeah. I was just thinking…" "Oh okay."

* * *

** Jake's P.O.V**

_I can't take this shit anymore. I'm fucking losing it! Who does Piers think he is trying to kiss Sherry in front of me knowing damn well her and I use to be close buds! Am I jealous? I shouldn't be…I mean…I don't give a shit who Sherry dates. I don't care if her heart gets broken. What is going on with me? Do I still have feelings for-no. Hell no. Sherry is basically like a little girl. She could be my sister for god's sake! I'd break her!_

"Jake?" Mr. Barry said standing beside me. I look up at the man frowning. "What?" I replied annoyed. Which I was. "I want to talk to you after class." "I have things to do." "So do I but it'd only take a minute." Mr. Barry left my desk and I sank in my seat day dreaming about heading home and just chilling on my bed.

My thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Barry spoke out loud, "Alright Class. Tomorrow we will start a new off with an experiment. You all will each have a partner and let me tell you. I will be picking who you will be partners with so don't be all surprise if I partner you up with someone you don't know. Get to know someone new."

_Hell no. I better not be partners with Sherry. _

For the rest of the period, I just sit there in my seat texting Chris back and forth.

**Chris: Jake, I'm going to the library tonight.**

**Jake: Why is that?**

**Chris: …**

**Jake: What the fuck does "…" even mean?**

**Chris: I have to pick up some books. Besides, Billy is coming with me too.**

**Jake: Out of all the places, why the fuck do we have to go to the damn library?**

**Chris: You don't have to Jake. I'm just letting you know where Billy and I are heading.**

**Jake: I think I'd past. Later on I'm going to pick up some apples. **

**Chris: You and your apples.**

**Jake: That's right.**

Finally the bell rings after I send Chris the final text messages. Every student in the classroom quickly handed the teacher their work but I just stood beside Mr. Barry's desk whistling. Sherry and Piers were the only ones at the back of the room. The two of them were talking. _Wonder about what it's about. _She then exits the room with him following behind her.

"Amateurs." I said but not loud enough for Mr. Barry to hear. "Jake, the reason I wanted to talk to you is because I was wondering if it's okay to partner you up with Sherry." My eyes went wild. "Sherry? Sherry Birkin?" He nods and went to his board to write something on it.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" "Watch your mouth Mr. Muller." "Alright, excuse my profanity but are you out of your mind? Sherry and I don't get along at all! You've seen what happen earlier this year between her and I! I called her a bitch and I had to go to anger management class because of that stupid bi-"

Mr. Barry turns to face Jake and Jake shuts up. "Weren't you and Sherry like…best friends?" "We were. When we were like around ten? But what's your point?" "The point is now that you guys are old enough…why don't you two try to work things out? Like have an adult conversation."

"No alright? Sherry hates me and I hate her. Even if you pay me to talk to her, I wouldn't talk to her because I just hate her."

"Jake, hates a strong word." Mr. Barry stated taking a seat at his desk. "I know and it's true. I hate her." "Well guess what Jake? You and Sherry are working together tomorrow whether the two of you don't like it or not. Goodbye."

I shook my heads and exit out of his classroom. _That was a waste of time. _

* * *

** Sherry's P.O.V**

"See you after school Sherry." Piers said told me standing by my next period class door. "Don't you mean next period?" I corrected. "Oh well sorry. I was so busy caught up staring at your beautiful eyes that I have forgotten that this is last period."

"You're so sweet and cute." I said feeling my face reddening by his flirt. "I have to go. See you next period." I gave him a peck on his cheek and left him entering inside of my next class.

I went straight to my seat and thought about Piers. I was honestly so excited for next period for the first time of my life! Usually I don't want to go home because my parents would lock me in my room. Not really but they don't want me hanging out with my friends. Why? So I can be focus on my school work. Boy was they wrong!

Since sophomore year, I've been sneaking out of my bedroom and went to go hang out with my friends. I've never got caught! Not even once! Today, I don't have to sneak out of my bedroom anyways because I'm going straight to the library with Piers and my mom and dad have gets home from work around nine o' clock so everything today will be perfect.

All I have to do is make it home by nine and I'll be fine. When I stop thinking, I notice Jake entering the classroom. _Why he is always so…why does he always goes to class late? And why the hell am I now noticing him? _

I watch him went straight to the back of the room. He took a seat next to the classroom window. Jake looked piss off. Well, he was always piss so what's the difference? But oh well, whatever he's piss off about he truly deserves it!

* * *

** Jake's P.O.V**

I can't believe that damn Mr. Barry partner me up with that fucking Sherry Birkin! He knows damn well that she and I don't get along? Is he trying to set me up? Ifso, it's not going to work! Should I go over to Sherry and tell her about it? No…hell fucking no. She'd probably flip her shit. And that's the last thing that I need right now.

But I need to tell her. If I tell her then at least she would be aware of it and-just no. I'm not going to tell her about it. Most likely when we both partner up, she'd yell at Mr. Barry for putting us as partners. Let me just let things fall where they may. Besides, I have better shit to deal with.

_After school I'm going straight to the super market to pick me up some apples and then head straight home- _

My thoughts were interrupted by Sherry talking to one of her dorky friends as known as Helena Harper. Helena and I speak every now and then. Crazy right? Of course Sherry doesn't know about it. Helena and I recently spoken yesterday…yesterday after school.

I gave her a ride home on my motor-cycle. I usually don't give chicks a ride on my baby but Helena was different. She was sweet and kind of bad ass so why not? Before she went inside of her house, she told me that she liked me…a lot! She even kissed me right on my lips!

Of course I didn't deny the kiss, I kiss her back. I'm not even sure if I like her though. She asked me and I told her that I will tell her the answer tomorrow. Tomorrow equal today! Shit, hopefully she won't come to me and ask me what my answer is because women hate it when a man rejects them. Especially Helena.

I just wish that she didn't ask me that dumb ass question! I mean, after all, we were kissing right? If I didn't like your ass I wouldn't have kissed you? Just kidding, I'd kiss any female if they're cute of course.

As I was doing my work, I overheard loud mouth Sherry's voice.

"Next period Piers is going to take me to the library. I'm just so excited but at the same time I'm nervous." "Are you having butterflies?" Helena has asked while laughing. "No duh!" Sherry replied rolling her eyes. _God, I love that when she does it. _ "I'm just nervous that he might not like me…" "How could you say that Sherry? Didn't he ask you out? Didn't he kiss you?" _What the hell?_ "Well um yeah…but-"

"No but's okay?" Helena told her putting her pointer finger on Sherry's pink lips. "Now here…you will need this." Helena handed Sherry something. I couldn't see what it was due from Carlos Olivera standing in my fucking way! I wanted to so badly tell him to move the fuck over but he'd ask why and I'd make a scene and look like the bad guy. Like always.

When he moves over, I notice Sherry's face very pink. _The hell is she blushing for? _ "You're seriously too much Helena. It's a library." The two of them have stop talking and a smirk played on my lips. "Maybe…I should go to the library...after all Billy and Chris would be there." I said but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

* * *

** Sherry P.O.V**

When class was over, I felt my stomach turning into a knot. That means…Piers and I time. God, I'm so nervous.

"Good luck Sherry. And remember!" Helena told me exiting the classroom. I slowly walk out of my classroom and headed towards my locker. As I was walking, I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey Sherry." Claire said. "Hey Claire. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just wanted to wish you luck. When the date is over, text me everything!" I laughed. "Okay, now go! He's coming!" "Alright she said." "Oh wait!" I said grabbing her arm. "Stay with me." "Why?" She asked crossing her arms. "Well, I'm nervous. Can you be like my…guarding angel?"

Claire scoffs. "Guardian angel? Like a person looking over at you?" I nodded my head. "Please!" I pleaded. "After all, you want to know what will go down. So you'll see for yourself."

"Oh so if the two of have sex I can watch?" "It's the public library. And what's up with you and Helena? Did you know that last period she gave me a condom?"

Claire burst into laughter. "Wait what? Is she insane?" "She must be if she would whip that out in school!" When Claire and I reach my locker, Piers was getting closer to us. I quickly grab Claire's hand letting her know that I don't want her to go.

She gave my hand a squeeze and I knew what it meant. "Hey beautiful. Hey Claire?" Piers said with confusion on his face. "Oh don't worry. She's not coming with us. It's just going to be you and I." I whispered to him. "And this is the part where I leave." Claire stated leaving the two of us alone until we get to the library.

"Come on." He said holding his hand out waiting for me to take. _He's so cute. _"Sure." I took his hand and the two of us walk down the hallway to the exit.


End file.
